Come What May
by hypetown
Summary: They grew up in well-known pureblood families. Malfoy and Lycan. Draco and Richelle. Best friends since birth.


_-Disclaimer: I own nothing._

_Song: Come What May_

_"Please wake up. Please look at me."_

They grew up in well-known pureblood families. Malfoy and Lycan. Draco and Richelle. Best friends since birth.

"Draco! You promised!" Six year old Richelle pouts, crossing her arms over her chest angrily.

"I promise you lots of stuff. Do I ever really keep my promises?" Draco asks, smirking. His hair is slicked back by his dad and he has on a small black suit.

"I hate you." She snaps finally, giving him an 'if-looks-could-kill' glare. She had a bow in her hair, clipping back her bangs and a pretty green dress with a silver bow around the middle and it matches the house they'd like to get into colors.

"That's a lie." He snorts, going back to the game of Wizard Chess between them. The small dark haired girl gets up and stomps from the room, her curls bouncing behind her back.

That's how all their arguments end until they turn eleven. They always see each other the next day.

"DRACO!" The screech makes him wake instantly, before sighing and putting his pillow back over his head. "Draco! Oh, you lazy bum! Get up! I GOT MY LETTER! DO YOU HEAR ME?"

Richelle jumps on the bed as she runs across the room. Draco sits up quickly to inspect the parchment in her small hand. A wide grin spreads across his face as he read it before an owl taps impatiently at his sealed window. He is across the room in seconds, shoving treats at the poor bird after snatching his letter. He leaps on the bed and rips open the letter to find a letter to Hogwarts.

Richelle squeals and hugs him tightly and Draco is so happy he could just _kiss_ her. He shakes his head, getting the ridicules thought from his head. He looks over at her while she reread her letter for about the tenth time. She wore jeans and a weird sister's t-shirt, a gift from her sister, and her hair was pulled up in a messy ponytail.

Draco his heart picks up and it was weird. He suddenly felt nervous around the girl who never had cooties.

The two sit on the Hogwarts Express, watching out the window while munching on 'Burty Bot's Every Flavored Beans'. "Drake." Richelle murmurs finally, looking over at him with big blue eyes.

"Yeah?" He asks, scrunching up his nose as he got a raw egg flavored bean.

"I'm nervous. What if I don't get into Slytherin like Mummy and Daddy want me to?" She babbles, biting her lip hard. Draco rolls his eyes.

"You're just being dramatic. You're almost as Slytherin as me. You'll definitely make it." He assures her, making a large smile appear on her face.

"Thanks Drake." She says happily, leaning back in her seat as Crabbe and Goyle walk in.

"Lycan, Richelle!" McGonagall calls, making Richelle's grip on Draco's hand tighten before releasing it to go sit up on the stool. She looks up as McGonagall put the Sorting Hat on her head. It covers her eyes, but Draco can see the small smirk on her face from what the hat was saying to her.

"SLYTHERIN!" It shouts, making the Slytherin table erupt while others simply clap. Richelle happily goes to the table, smiling a wide smile at Draco. She plops beside a first year they didn't know and watched more kids go up to get sorted.

"Malfoy, Draco." McGonagall calls, making Draco go up to the stool. Before the old witch could place the hat on his head, the Hat shouts out;

"SLYTHERIN!" Richelle cheers, smiling as he makes his way to the table with an air of arrogance and pride.

"Potter made a mistake by now be-friending me. He'll regret it." Draco growls as he paces in front of a tired Richelle.

"Can we go to bed Drake? I'm tired." She yawns, glancing up at him under heavy lids.

"I mean, who does he think he is!" Draco continues on like he hasn't heard her. She rolls her eyes and lies down on the couch, curling up and closing her eyes. His rant lasts for ten more minutes before he finally turns to her. He sighs and goes up to his dorm, grabbing two pillows and blankets before coming back down. He tosses one on top of Richelle before going over to the other couch and lying down. "Night Richelle." He calls softly before going to bed.

"I think I'm in love Drake." Thirteen year old Richelle says as they sit together at a ministry event.

"With who?" Draco asks, acting like he has better things to do than talk to her.

"Him." She whispers, gesturing with her head to a tall teen that seems around their age. Draco recognizes him as Lance Black, one of his many cousins.

"Lance?" He asks, looking over at her with a curious expression.

"Yes you dander head. Isn't he dreamy? He asked me to dance earlier." She sighs, a small smile on her face. "It was perfect Drake." He rolls his eyes but pats her small, pale shoulder.

"He's coming over here." He whispers, glancing up as Lance started walking towards them, a predatory look on his face as he looked at Richelle's exposed back. Her eyes widen and she smiles, turning back into the nonchalant girl she usually is.

"Lycan, dance with me again." Lance says, coming to a stop beside her. She looks up at him with her beautiful eyes and gives him a smile that was made for only _Draco_ and it kind of kills him. But he masks it up and turns it into a smirk and gets up to dance with Pansy Parkinson.

He watches Richelle secretly over Parkinson's shoulder, feeling like he could strangle the tall boy.

Their fights become more often, more… meaningful. He wishes he could stop them, but he always snaps out hurtful things and when her face shows hurt, he instantly regrets it with a pant of hurt and guilt to his stomach.

She once told him that you're never fighting about what you say you are.

And she was right. He's fighting about the guys she leads on and breaks after she's bored.

She fights for him to love her the way she wants him to.

One summer day, she leaves and doesn't come back. Draco scoff and thinks, _Let her be a bitch. See if I care._

But you see, he's such a good liar, he can lie to himself.

Fifth year goes by too fast and the two make up and fight so constantly that it's like a ritual.

It's pouring outside and _yes!_ So _Cliché! _But they just scream over the pouring rain at each other, hair drenched and clothes clinging to their skin.

"I don't understand why you just can't let me be who I want!" She screams, glaring at him.

"I just don't want you to be labeled a whore like Parkinson!" He spats back, venom laced in his voice.

"It's just a bit of fun! If you hate me so much then bud the hell out of my life!" She snaps while tears leak out of her eyes. Thank Merlin they're in rain so she doesn't have to deal with the humiliation of crying in front of Draco.

He freezes for a second, guilt washing over him. "Hate? Richelle-" But before his mind even told him it was a bad idea, he was pressed to her, her pretty face in his hands and he was _kissing her._

And it was _everything _they've ever wanted in each other and yeah, they've had a rough time, but they can overlook it.

"Come what may," He whispers to her in the dark while they're tangled together, their clothes spread out on the floor of his bedroom. "But I will always love you."

She smiles and softly kisses him, wanting the moment to last forever.

They found out about his mission from the Dark Lord and she wouldn't be coming to school the next year. She would be traveling the world with her parents while they gathered followers.

"Touch me." She had pleaded, looking up at him with desperate eyes and he did. Clothes thrown carelessly around the room, the lights shut and door locked, and they fell into bed together like they've done it together a million times.

"Promise?" She whispers, closing her eyes while he traced shapes on her back.

"I promise." He assures her, leaning in to set his forehead on hers. "Until my dying day."

He hugs her tightly at Platform 9 and ¾ like he'll never see her again because, _bloody hell_, it could be a possibility.

He overheard his father and Snape talking about his mission. The real reason she was staying behind was because the Dark Lord needed a reason for him not to wimp out and taking the life of his best friend seemed like a good threat.

From the looks in her eyes, he knew that she knew the real reason. "Good luck." She whispers, holding onto the collar of his suite like he'll disappear if she lets go.

"Remember, come what may, I will always love you." He breathes so no one around can hear him. She smiles and nods, kissing him lightly before hugging him tightly again. When she lets go, Draco feels like a part of him has left and stayed with her.

She waves sadly before moving over to his parents, who wave as well. He sees his father put an arm around Richelle and winces to himself, reassuring himself that he can do this to save them.

_You don't understand. I have to do this. I have to kill you. Or he's going to kill her._

Draco smiles as he wakes up to Richelle's peaceful face next to his. Voldemort let her go because the mission had been completed.

"Seasons may change, but I will love you until the end of time." He whispers, lightly petting her soft cheek.

He searches among the many bodies in the fields, panic rising in his chest. He finally finds her, limp and bloody. This shouldn't be how her life ends.

"C'mon Richelle. Hold on babe, okay?" He asks, kneeling next to her as he waves over a Medi-witch.

"Drake." She whispers, her voice breaking and wobbly. He looks down at her and sees the life barely in her eyes. "My life wasn't a waste with you…" She begins, having to stop often to cough. "Even though I have to go, I'll be with you until the end of time."

He lets out a sob as he leans down and kisses her lips lightly. "Please don't leave me Rich… please." He begs, wishing a Medi-witch would get here sooner.

"I'll be by your side, whenever you need me." She promises, smiling as she tries to take steady breathes. "I love you Draco." She breaths with her last breath and then she's gone. Draco screams for help, getting several people's attention.

"Please wake up. Please look at me." He begs, laying his ear on her no longer beating heart.

He grows older, marrying Astoria Greengrass, simply to make a Malfoy heir.

He never stops loving her. Her beautiful face, her captivating eyes, her sweet smile, her soft hair, her melodic voice. He visits her grave every day at exactly 5: 30, when he gets off work.

"Come what may, I will always love you." He whispers to the grave, laying more flowers down, kissing her neat and polished head stone, before reluctantly going home to his wife.

He names his son Scorpius. His father likes the name, but he was reluctant at first. Richelle never liked it. She liked the name Leo. But when Astoria said she adored the name, he let her name him that.

He finally lets himself learn to love Astoria while they raise their son, because Richelle would want him to be happy and not mourn her forever. But secretly, he counts down to when he can see his beloved again.


End file.
